Lawn Gnomes
The Lawn Gnomes appear in the Goosebumps books Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes and Planet of the Lawn Gnomes. History ''Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes'' Joe's dad spies two darling little lawn gnomes and instantly purchases the small plaster men from an old lady named Lilah. Mindy warns that the lawn gnomes look evil. Joe's father however ignores such frightful talk and cheerfully names the little guys Chip (because his tooth is chipped) and Hap (because he's so happy looking). Walking back home with the gnomes in hand, Joe thinks he sees Hap change its expression from a cheery grin to a grim scowl. Strange and horrible things start to happen to Mr. McCall's lawn, and Buster the dog keeps getting blamed. The suspicion quickly turns from the dog to Joe when Mr. McCall awakes one morning to find someone has drawn smiley faces on his prized casaba melons. Joe is immediately suspected of the deed. Joe pleads his innocence and even brings in evidence of the real perpetrators: there's black paint underneath one of the lawn gnome's hands and a melon seed between his lips. It soon becomes apparent that the rivalry between the neighboring gardening aficionados is escalating. Joe becomes convinced that the lawn gnomes are responsible and talks Moose into staking out the two houses to catch the lawn ornaments in the act. The two hide across the street on a stakeout. Eventually, the lawn gnomes do come to life and start their terrorizing. The giggling men start splashing big buckets of paint against the exterior of Joe's house. A confrontation between the lawn gnomes and the children breaks out and at some point Mindy shows up and one of the lawn gnomes drags her into the street by her hair. The lawn gnomes suddenly get very serious and reveal that they are Mischief Gnomes who were kidnapped from their native forest and sold into slavery. The lawn gnomes reveal that they can't help causing trouble, it's in their nature. If the three kids will help rescue their friends being held at the garden supply store, Chip and Hap promise to leave forever. The kids agree and make their way to the old woman's house. The other kidnapped ornaments are supposedly in Lilah's basement. Hap and Chip would have freed them alone but they weren't able to get in the basement window. Now with the help of the children, they'll be able to free their six Mischief Gnome friends. The kids lower the Mischief Gnomes into the dark basement and follow behind. Once inside, they see that they've been tricked. There's not six other Mischief Gnomes. There's six hundred. The hordes of Mischief Gnomes come to life and start attacking the children. Some want to tickle an unwilling Mindy. Other Mischief Gnomes want to use the children as trampolines or play tug of war with their bodies. The children are upset about being tricked. Luckily, Joe remembers how Mischief Gnomes are scared of dogs and so he calls for Buster to come into the basement using his whistle. But it turns out Gnomes aren't scared of dogs, they're scared of dog whistles. All of the Gnomes freeze into place as soon as Joe blows the trinket. ''Planet of the Lawn Gnomes'' The Lawn Gnomes populate an entire planet called Polovia. They built robots to take care of the planet during the day, as that is when the gnomes are frozen. One of the "Mecha-Noids", Jay Gardener, started malfunctioning and forgot that he was a robot. He was afraid of them until he finally realized who he really was. ''Goosebumps'' film The Lawn Gnomes appear in the 2015 Goosebumps film as the quaternary antagonists. They look more like actual lawn gnomes in the movie, down to their small size. They do not have a lot of dialogue, other than "Heave, Ho!", "Ready, Set, Go!", and "No!". According to the Goosebumps Movie Novel, there are a total of 600 gnomes in the movie. General Information Physical Appearance They look like harmless gnomes during the day time. At night, they attack the property of who ever bought them, but their only weakness is the sound of a dog whistle which makes them immobilized whenever they hear it. List of appearances Book * ''Goosebumps'' ** Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes * Classic Goosebumps ** Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes * Goosebumps Most Wanted ** Planet of the Lawn Gnomes * Goosebumps Movie Books ** Monster Survival Guide ** Goosebumps Movie Novel ** Night of the Living Monsters ** Slappy's Revenge ** Goosebumps Activity Book ** Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween Movie Novel Film * Goosebumps * Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween (Hap and Chip) Game * Goosebumps: The Game * Stine-Chillers * Goosebumps: Night of Scares * Goosebumps HorrorTown Gallery Books Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes (Cover).jpg|''Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes'' Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes (Classic Goosebumps).jpg|''Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes'' Classic Goosebumps reprint Planet_of_the_Lawn_Gnomes_(Cover).jpg|''Planet of the Lawn Gnomes. Film Screen Shot 2015-09-20 at 10.02.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-08 at 2.37.49 pm.png JdHGx-.gif Screen Shot 2015-10-08 at 2.38.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-08 at 2.38.07 pm.png index.gnome.jpeg imageslawn.jpeg imageslawn2.jpeg 1444123390.jpg goosebumps-lawn-gnomes.jpg Indexgnomie.jpeg goosebumps-2015-rl-stine-jack-black-revenge-of-the-lawn-gnomes-review.jpg Miscellaneous Six_Lawn_Gnomes.jpeg|Concept art for the Gnomes' movie design Where's_The_Creature_artwork.png|Artwork by Rod Hunt for ''Where's the Creature game. Goosebumps original motion picture soundtrack artwork2.jpg|Promotional artwork for the Goosebumps film soundtrack Images-1468276754.jpg gnomie.jpeg IMG_0148-600x450.jpg Merchandise 34 keychain Lawn Gnomes Hologram keychain front.jpg|Hologram keychain (front) 34 keychain Lawn Gnomes Hologram keychain back.jpg|Hologram keychain (back) Lawn Gnomes 2015 Del Taco bag.jpg|Del Taco bag IceChipsGnomes.jpg|Ice Chips Candy GnomeShirt.png|T-shirt Videos Goosebumps Movie CLIP - Gnome Invasion (2015) - Jack Black Movie HD Trivia *The original 1994 artwork by Tim Jacobus featured the gnome on the left picking his nose. Unhappy with the hand gesture, Scholastic asked Jacobus to adjust the gnome's hand and face. On Jacobus' website, you can purchase a sketch of this cover with the nose picking intact. *In the concept art for the first film, the Gnomes look angrier compared to their "cuter" design in the final cut. *In Night of Scares, the Gnomes can steal manuscript pages. *In the ''Goosebumps'' film, the lawn gnomes tie down R.L. Stine in a manner similar to that of the story Gulliver's Travels. This is not only a reference to the story, but the 2010 film of the same name which not only also starred Jack Black but was also directed by Rob Letterman. Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Recurring characters Category:Movie characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Category:Lawn Gnomes Category:Original series (characters) Category:Goosebumps Most Wanted Category:Comic characters Category:Aliens Category:Goosebumps Horrortown (Monsters)